Syal Putih
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Kokone dan SeeWoo sepakat untuk bertemu di atap apartemen tempat tinggal mereka— "Dan seandainya aku pergi, apa benda itu akan tetap spesial bagimu?" / Ficlet / SeeWooxKokone / RnR?


**Syal Putih**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**Vocaloid **** \- YAMAHA &amp; Crypton Future Media**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Kokone dan SeeWoo sepakat untuk bertemu di atap apartemen tempat tinggal mereka— _Dan seandainya aku pergi, apa benda itu akan tetap spesial bagimu?_

**Warning: Ficlet, (mungkin) Typo**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Selepas acara reuni SMA, Kokone dan SeeWoo sepakat untuk bertemu di atap apartemen tempat tinggal mereka.

SeeWoo lah yang datang pertama kali. Dan setelahnya, gadis manis dengan surai coklat-merah muda, datang menyusul dengan senyuman yang merekah indah bagai kelopak bunga anggrek. Dia datang dengan sweater dan syal putih bersih yang melingkari bagian leher. Di kedua tangannya, dia menggenggam dua cangkir teh hijau yang masih hangat. Lalu Kokone mengahampiri SeeWoo yang duduk di satu-satunya kursi panjang di sana.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya gadis itu sembari memberikan salah satu cangkir yang ia bawa, dan SeeWoo menerimanya dengan baik.

"Cukup lama sampai membuatku terlamun di sini selama lima menit," jawab SeeWoo sekenanya. Uap yang mengepul di cangkir ditiup pelan beberapa kali, sampai suhu tehnya cukup wajar untuk bisa dia teguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk minumnya." lanjutnya.

Kokone tertawa pelan. "Sama-sama," balasnya. Setelah menempatkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda itu, sambil menatap langit, ia menggumam, "Udaranya cukup dingin ya."

"Padahal kau yang mengajakku ke sini," celetuk SeeWoo. Mengingat bagaimana gadis itu terus meminta dan menggelayuti lengannya selama berada di lift apartemen, itu cukup membuat resah.

"Habisnya… sudah lama 'kan aku tidak menikmati langit malam seperti ini…." Kokone memegang syalnya. "Lagipula, sebenarnya benda ini cukup menghangatkanku." tambahnya.

SeeWoo memperhatikan kain putih yang terasa cukup familiar tersebut. Syal yang mempunyai jahitan nama 'Shiena Kokone' dari benang merah muda di ujungnya. Syal yang kehalusan permukaannya dapat dibayangkan walau hanya sebatas dilihat dengan mata. Syal yang pernah ia berikan pada gadis menyebalkan yang hampir tak bisa berhenti bicara. "Bukankah itu hadiah dariku?" tanyanya.

Kokone menoleh. "Tentu saja. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi," ucapnya. "Aku… terus menjaga benda ini dengan baik." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ia masih ingat betul, saat di mana SeeWoo memberikan syal tersebut.

Saat upacara kelulusan SMA di musim semi telah selesai, orang-orang berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Menemui orang tercinta mereka, disambut dengan senyum bahagia dan rasa bangga. Tapi Kokone tak termasuk dalam orang-orang tersebut. Ia berada di taman belakang, berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopak bunganya jatuh terhempas angin. Dan di hadapannya, ada SeeWoo yang menatapnya lembut. Sembari mengucapkan selamat, pemuda itu melingkarkan syal putih di lehernya, sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kokone bahagia, berterimakasih, dan memeluk erat SeeWoo sebagai balasan.

"Kau terlalu rajin," ucap SeeWoo tiba-tiba. "Itu 'kan hanya syal biasa." lanjutnya, lalu meneguk teh hangatnya lagi.

Kokone menggembungkan pipinya. Sedikit kesal karena ucapan SeeWoo barusan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu dong," balasnya. "Kau tau, aku tidak peduli kalau ini hanya syal biasa. Asal kau yang memberikannya, benda ini akan menjadi spesial bagiku."

Salah satu tangan Kokone menggenggam tangan SeeWoo. Jari mereka saling bertautan, dan pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Memancarkan kehangatan tersendiri di dalam dinginnya malam.

"Dan seandainya aku pergi, apa benda itu akan tetap spesial bagimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan orang di hadapannya, membuat pandangan gadis itu berubah, penuh kekhawatiran. "Jadi, kau serius akan pergi kuliah di Eropa?"

SeeWoo tersenyum. Dan tangannya berpindah, mengusap surai Kokone dengan lembut. "Kubilang 'seandainya' bukan?"

Kokone mengangguk. "Tentu saja akan tetap spesial," ucapnya yakin. "Dan seandainya kau pergi, aku pasti menyusulmu ke sana!"

Alis sang pemuda terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan perempuan lemah yang hanya mau menunggu, tanpa berbuat apa-apa,"

"Dan jika kau tidak bisa menemukanku?"

.

.

.

"Maka kaulah yang harus berjanji untuk mencari dan menemukanku, USee-kun."

SeeWoo dan Kokone saling tersenyum. Seolah mengucapkan kata cinta dalam keheningan.

Malam yang bergelimang pancaran bintang dan cahaya bulan. Angin berhembus tenang. Waktu seakan berhenti.

Mereka berciuman.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Pertama-tama, selamat Hari Raya Natal untuk yang merayakan ;)

Cerita ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu bosan saat malam. Dan rasa gregetan(?) karena dari dulu mau buat fic SeeWoo/Kokone. Another crack pair? Yes. Karena, entah kenapa saya ngeliat mereka mirip Kyoya/Erika dari anime **Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji**. Tapi bedanya SeeWoo/Kokone di sini bukan pasangan Sado-Maso /ngomongapasih.

Btw, saya ngetik cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu dari aplikasi yang didownload di App Store, namanya **Flaming Heart-Piano Garden **dan lagunya ada di album **Healing of Imagination**. Ada yang udah tau? Cocok buat nenangin pikiran. (ngomong seolah-olah banyak pikiran.)

Oke, ditunggu reviewnya... ;)

**Kamis, 25 Desember 2014**

**-Kuzuryuuu**


End file.
